Assassinato na Torre da Mão
O Assassinato na Torre da Mão é um evento na Guerra dos Cinco Reis. Ele é posto em movimento pela liberação de Tyrion Lannister por seu irmão, Jaime Lannister, que acaba por conduzir ao assassinato do seu pai, Tywin Lannister, Mão do Rei e Protetor do Reino. História Prelúdio Tyrion é colocada em julgamento para o assassinato de seu sobrinho, o rei Joffrey I, crime que ele não cometeu. Percebendo que todo o espetáculo é uma farsa manipulada, ele exige um julgamento por combate.As Leis de Deuses e Homens No entanto, seu campeão Oberyn Martell é derrotado e morto, e, portanto, Tyrion é considerado culpado. Ele é condenado à morte por seu pai Tywin.A Montanha e a Víbora No meio da noite, na véspera de sua execução, o seu irmão Jaime de repente entra em sua cela e liberta-lo. Jaime instruiu Tyrion que Varys irá ajudá-lo a fugir da cidade para Essos, e os dois irmãos abraçam e dizer adeus. Em vez de ir direto para Varys, no entanto, Tyrion decide confrontar seu pai uma última vez na Torre da Mão antes de deixar a cidade. De bode expiatório a fratricida :Tywin Lannister: "Você atirou em mim. Você não é meu filho" Tyrion Lannister: "Eu sou seu filho! Sempre fui seu filho." — Tyrion antes de matar seu pai.Os Filhos Tyrion entra na torre através de uma passagem secreta no chão, e fica chocado ao encontrar Shae na cama de seu pai. Shae sonolenta chama "Tywin, meu leão", o nome que ela tinha usado anteriormente para Tyrion. Depois que eles fazem contato visual, ela pega uma adaga e eles lutam. Tyrion desarma-a e estrangula-la até a morte com a corrente de ouro que ele lhe deu (no episódio O Urso e a Donzela da 3ª Temporada) em torno de seu pescoço. Ele imediatamente sente pesar e pede desculpas a seu cadáver pelo que ele acabou de fazer. Tyrion se arma com a besta de Joffrey na parede e encontra seu pai sentado no banheiro. Tywin assume corretamente que Jaime soltou-o, porque, como Tywin observou, "ele sempre gostou de você". Ele tranquiliza Tyrion que ele nunca teria permitido que ele fosse executado, mas enfurece seu filho, dispensando Shae como uma prostituta. Tyrion o avisa para não chamá-la assim novamente. Ele exige saber por que Tywin condenou seu próprio filho à morte, apesar de saber que ele não matou Joffrey. Tywin não responde, e novamente tenta aplacar Tyrion. Mas quando ele indiferentemente se refere a Shae como uma prostituta novamente, Tyrion atira no estômago. Atordoado, um ferido Tywin sibila "você não é meu filho". Tyrion responde que ele é, e sempre foi, o filho de Tywin (e efetivamente, o legado de Tywin). Ele recarrega a besta e atira seu pai no coração, matando-o. Consequências Tyrion faz isso e depois vai pa ra Varys, que percebe que ele fez algo horrível. Varys carrega-o em uma caixa, ea caixa é colocada em um navio para as Cidades Livres. Varys caminha longe do navio, então ouve os sinos tocam na Fortaleza Vermelha, significando que o corpo de Tywin foi descoberto. Varys se vira e embarca no navio com Tyrion. Um funeral é realizado para Tywin como seu corpo é colocado no Grande Septo de Baelor até ser levado de volta para Rochedo Casterly para o enterro.As Guerras por Vir Cersei posteriormente ordena uma caça a Tyrion, prometendo um senhorio para o homem que lhe trouxer sua cabeça.A Casa de Preto e Branco Referências Categoria:Eventos Categoria:Massacres e Assassinatos Categoria:Guerra dos Cinco Reis Categoria:Casa Lannister Categoria:Fortaleza Vermelha de:Attentat auf Tywin Lennister en:Assassination at the Tower of the Hand fr:Assassinat à la Tour de la Main ru:Убийство в Башне Десницы